The Little One
by Black Mary Janes
Summary: Jacob hated all those stupid vampires, and their stupid need to protect that demon spawn Bella named Renesmee. Well, there was that one. The Irish one. She was just so little, so delicate looking. Jacob/Maggie, in which Jacob DIDN'T imprint on Renesmee.


**Hello everyone. So I decided to challenge myself, and write a oneshot for every pairing that didn't have a story for it. I soon realized that would take me forever, so I focused on Jacob, because I love him. Then I narrowed it down to people he had actual met, and lived at roughly the same time he did. Then I just picked Maggie because she seemed like she would be a really cool character. So there you go. Just a fun little oneshot that has no real point other than to test out my writing. It hasn't really been reviewed, since I am anxious to get it up, but I will later if there turn out to be glaring errors. Read, review, and enjoy!!**

**

* * *

  
**

I knew that stupid brat would be trouble in the end.

Bella's brat, precious little Renesemee, was clearly the demon spawn I had always assumed she would be. According to Alice, a team of evil vampires were coming over from Italy to destroy us all.

Sounds like the perfect Christmas gift, right?

And, you know, because I do stupid things like that, I threw myself into the mix by declaring that I would fight to the death to save the little monster.

Because I'm such a nice guy.

Well, not according to Leah.

Seth's a good kid. A bit stupid, as is evident by his complete support of putting his, along with Leah's and my own, life on the line. "We're doing what's right!" He said, or some other crap like that. Fine. Whatever. I can pretend to be a nice guy. Still won't make Bella human again. Still won't make Renes-brat go away.

Overall, I thought I had made a pretty stupid choice, sticking around and waiting for the epic battle to end all epic battles.

Then she showed up.

She didn't seem to like me at first, if the way her nose wrinkled in disgust at the smell was any indication. She seemed to blend in with the Cullens well enough, talking with everyone and anyone who would listen. She smiled an awful lot, given the impending doom. I didn't want to pay attention to her, but I did.

She was Irish. Even I could tell that. When she spoke, her voice rose and fell in its own cadence, sounding like a lullaby, even though she was really just a bloodsucker. The bright red curls were a pretty good indication, too.

She was beautiful, like they all are. She was little, too. The smallest one here, now that Alice and the creepy blonde have left. She seemed almost cute, almost innocent, in her own way.

I should have known it was all an act.

She found me one night. Leah and Seth were running patrol, and Edward, Bella, and the thing had gone home for the night. The house was crowded, and all I wanted was some sleep. So I went outside, curled up on the ground, and pretended I was phased. It didn't work, of course. My human body was not meant to sleep on the ground. I didn't want to risk phasing, though, because Seth and Leah's bickering would keep me up all night. Frustrated, I sat up against a tree, cursing the house I was facing. I knew there were beds in there, nice comfy beds, but none of them smelled normal, and the house was buzzing with restless energy.

I had turned my anger to my pack mates for being immature brats when I first saw her. She darted out of the house with the smallest rustle of wind, the moonlight making her skin glow faintly. It looked so different from the all out sparkle of sunlight. Moonlight softened her, made her look even more delicate. She was walking toward me, and at first I thought she hadn't seen me. Then I remembered that she was a leech, and could see and hear everything.

"You're Jacob, aren't you?" Her soft accent floated towards me as she did. She stopped not a full foot away, sitting down across from me.

"Um, yeah." She was a little too close, and I smashed even closer to the tree. "Who are you again?"

"Maggie." She laughed, and it was music. I found myself fascinated by her, and tried to kick myself out of it. "You like me, don't you?"

Oh shit. She was asking a question. She was the weird one who would know if I lied. This wasn't looking good. Guess I would have to be honest.

"Not really." She nodded, absorbing my answer.

"Perhaps that was the wrong choice of word." She frowned, thinking. "You certainly are fascinated by me."

She had me there. Of all the creepy vamps in the house right now, she was easily the most interesting. "Yeah, I guess."

"And you are attracted to me." She continued in a conversational tone, as though we were discussing the weather, or a mildly interesting sitcom. "I mean, physically, at least."

I couldn't answer immediately. How had she figured it out? Even Seth and Leah hadn't actually hit on it, though Leah thought the hypothetical picture of imprinting on a leech amusing, so long as it was me and not her doing the imprinting. I hadn't imprinted, though. I just liked how delicate she looked. Even with her crazy red eyes, she reminded me of when Bella was human. So small, so pathetic in her inability to protect herself. Even if I knew better, Maggie looked like she would crumble in any sort of physical fight.

"Yes." I nodded. "I think I am. You know. Attracted to you." Jesus, could I sound any more intelligent??

"Well, so long as it is one of those weird crush things I've heard about." She wasn't phased at all, still acting as though we were old buddies chit chatting about the recent break in at the convenience store. "I mean, I'm not about to get serious with you, Jacob." She frowned slightly at thought, as though only mildly disapproving. "That sort of thing should be kept within species, don't you think? But I suppose a little experiment wouldn't hurt." She watched my reaction, which was probably pretty epic, and smiled. "Unless, of course, you are too chicken to kiss a vampire."

That was it. Jacob Black was a wolf, not a chicken. I closed the short distance between us, placing my mouth on hers.

It was…different. She was very cold. But other than that, it was like any other kiss. She tasted funny, kind of like a cinnamon bun left on the side counter overnight. I knew exactly what that tasted like, and it was pretty close to what she tasted like. Sweet, but musty too.

It didn't last long, just long enough for both of us to take in the experience. We pulled apart, and her expression was one of deep thought.

"That was interesting." She nodded, frowning again. "I must admit, I'm not sure if it was pleasant. Let me think on it, and I'll get back to you." She stood up then, sweeping back into the house as though she had been called. Maybe she had. She could hear everything, after all.

I sat there for a while longer, still thinking. Finally, I decided it was more pleasant than unpleasant. I hoped she would arrive at the same conclusion.

She did. She decided to keep up the "experiment", though, just so she could have complete research, including multiple trials.

I didn't complain. I even got used to the taste.

Then she left. Right after the creepy vampire army left with their fantastically happy leader, she scrammed, along with the rest of her coven.

I knew that stupid brat would be trouble in the end.


End file.
